


Banishment

by AdultOrphan



Series: Of Wolves and Hounds [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, SanSan - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/pseuds/AdultOrphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Robb Stark Clegane is 2 moons old and has been sleeping in his parents' room. Time to move him to the nursery....or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> Really random updates to this series. I have no plan for where this is going. Updates may be out of order to reflect a point in time between existing stories.

Sansa sat on the bed and moves her babe to her other breast to suckle. Sandor sits in a chair near the fire, but not too near, and watches them. His son is only two moons, and fatherhood is new to him, but he knows he wants more. More children, more of his wife, more of whatever this is that he never had before; family.

While they still share a bed, he has not lain with his wife as a true husband for those two moons, and he suffers the loss of her warmth. He has gotten so use to something he has never had before her, physical love. Being without it was killing him slowly, but surely. He needs her like he needs air or a broad sword. She is his purpose in life, where once only rage and revenge feed his soul. She is why the gods made him in all his terrifying glory.

"Sandor, the maester has examined me today and I am completely well."

"Good."

"Good?"

"You look exactly as you did before you carried Robb, just bigger teats." He laughed.

"You are not understanding me. I can resume my duties as your lady wife."

"I was not aware you had stopped. You just gave me a very handsome son."

"Sandor! Gods! What I am saying and you are not getting is...", she covers her son's exposed ear with he hand, so he will not hear what he cannot even understand. She whispers, "we can resume marital relations."

With that Sandor lifts his head and smiles his crocked smile and jumps up and starts to undress."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting into bed and making love to my wife."

She shakes her head 'no'. "I have to take Robb to the nursery first."

"Nursery!? He can stay here, in his crib."

"He cannot...We could not."

"He will be sleep in two seconds, once his belly is full." Sandor grabs onto one of those tiny hands.

"We will wake him."

"I will be quiet."

"I will not, and he should not witness such things." She kisses Robb on his head.

"Gods woman, he will have no memory or understanding of anything until he is two years old."

"NO!"

"UH! Do you remember anything before you were two years?"

"Well, no, but that is not the point. I just cannot. He will have to go to the nursery at night starting tonight." She pulls the now sleeping babe from her breast and covers herself.

Sandor puts his shirt back on, "I will take him there, and then I will take you."

Sansa kisses her son on the forehead and Sandor walks over to them and takes the babe from her, kissing her on the forehead in return. He strokes Robb's back as he heads to the door, and is rewarded with a resounding burp.

Sansa has been waiting in bed for what feels like hours. She thinks she may have even dozed off briefly. She grabs her robe and slippers and sets out to find her missing husband. He is in the nursery, sitting in a chair holding Robb to his chest. He looks up at her with pleading eyes. She gives him a sympathetic smile, but still removes the sleeping babe from his chest and settles him into his crib. She walks over to her husband and sits in his lap and curls up against his chest. "Come to bed my love. Robb will be well cared for. The nurse is standing outside the door and will sleep here at night. Sandor, I know this is hard. You are the best father I have ever seen. Our son will be brave and gentle and strong, just like his father; and he will sleep in the nursery." She kissed him on the chest and stands, pulling on his hand to lead him out of the room.

"Can we bring him back to the room later?"

"No. He is two doors down from us. If he cries we can still hear him. Everyone in the castle can hear him." They get back to their room.

"Well, since you banished my son from our rooms, I will make sure everyone in the castle can hear you tonight." He bolts the door.

"You promise."

"Aye."

Sandor is as nervous as a green boy as he undresses. Sansa is removing her night gown. He had just seen her naked breast, but that was different. That was for his son. This is for him. Her hips and arse were slightly larger then before she carried Robb, but he found her curves very appealing. He is crawling into their bed, naked for the first time since she birthed their son, as Sansa stands there removing her small clothes. His first thought is how much he wants to bury his face into her hair. He has not indulged in that joy since Robb arrived. It always made him hard and created a burning and immediate need for her. So he avoided that pleasure for the last two moons. Sansa joins him in bed. She did to him what he had just imagined doing to her; she roughly grabs his hair and buries her face in it while kissing his neck. "I have known all day that we could be together like this. I could not even focus on any of my tasks."

"It's a good thing you did not tell me before training. If I do not focus, I could put someone's eye out or take an arm. More likely than not, I would have taken you from behind wherever and whenever I found you." He reaches down and strokes her arse. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She continues to kiss his neck. "I heard nothing."

"Never mind." He rolls her onto her back and kisses her deeply then pulls back to look in her eyes. How can he love her more everyday, but he does. His head now turns toward the bedroom door. "I definitely heard something." He starts to roll off of her so quickly and has one foot on the floor before she could blink.

"What did you hear?"

"Robb crying."

As he moved to get his second foot on the floor. Sansa sits up and grabs his wrist to halt him. "I can assure you that Robb is sound asleep. He is not crying."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When he cries my milk comes in. Nice try my lord."

He looks down at her then looks at her breasts. "Oh. I see." He crawls back in bed and gets under the linens. She rolls over to face him and slides her hand down his chest, over his rippled, hard abdomen and down further still. She grips his manhood and begins to stroke him until he is fully hard again. She whispers in his ear, "I need you so much, my love. Have me." He pulls her down on top of him and kisses her slowly, deeply, passionately. She moans in his mouth. He then slides his hand down her back and over to her hips. He has missed the feel or her round, firm arse. His hands linger there, fingers massage circles into her skin. He slides one hand further around to feel her cunt. She is ready, and he is hard and aching.

"Little bird, I will be as gentle with you as I can. I have missed this closeness with you." He kisses her again and rolls her over on her back. He climbs on top of her and just looks into her eyes, connecting with her in this most intimate way.

"I missed it too." She pulls him down onto her. An enveloping closeness and warmth she was without in the last moon of carrying Robb and for the two moons after. "It almost feels like the first time all over again. I am excited and nervous and need you so much. Please come into me my love. Claim me again." With no further delay Sandor slides into her with a hiss, as she moans a breathy "Yes." He strokes into her slowly, while he holds her hips still. He can only control himself, if he also controls her.

"Little bird...gods...I love you." He thrusts gently into her, which he has not done since their wedding night when she was a shy maiden. She is rough with him. Grabbing at his hair with one hand and digging her claws into his arse cheek with the other hand, as if she could drive him harder and faster into her slick depths. He would not be swayed from his duty to be careful with this delicate new mother.

"I love you. I want more of you. Please Sandor."

"I can't. Don't ask. I won't take you hard, but I will take you twice."

"I can live with that, for now." With that promise she gave herself over to him to guide them into a gentle and slow release. After the second and third times she is sated and exhausted. She sleeps until the fire in the hearth has long been out. When she wakes her breasts are sore and engorged. She needs to feed the babe immediately, or she will have to use one of the maester's suggestions and ask Sandor to drain her enough to sleep. Will he mind? She sits up to look for her night gown and slippers. Her stirring rouses her sleeping giant and he grabs her by the wrist, not ungently, before she can leave the bed.

"I need to check on Robb. If he does not nurse in the next 2 minutes I will burst."

He pulls her back into the bed. "I can fix that for you." He kisses the top of both her breasts.

"So the maester told you how to help me and keep my milk up."

"Yes, I am ready, willing and able. Whatever your need is, but I have a better solution for you." Sandor reaches past his side of the bed and produces their son, as if out of thin air.

"SANDOR! Why is he not in the nursery? Do I have to remove that crib you are hiding?"

"Would you believe he got here on his own? Very advanced for his age he is. That's MY pup." He nuzzles him and kisses his cheeks.

"Not even slightly. What am I going to do with you? A hound will die for you, but never lie to you?" Sansa giggles at him while shaking her head. She grabs her night gown from the floor and puts it on. She walks over to the wash bin to clean up before she feeds her son.

"Well, he wanted to come back and bid me bring him. I know his mind."

"Yes, my love. I am sure that is it. Tomorrow he stays the entire night... in the nursery." She returns to the bed and takes her son. The babe starts to screw up his face and cries in earnest.

"See, I know his mind."

"He is just hungry." Sansa offers Robb her breast and he turns his head away to look for his father and cries louder. "Traitor. I carried you for almost 10 moons and you prefer da to ma."

"Give him here. I will calm him."

"You do have a way with wild things and babes in arms."

"You are the wildest thing I have ever had my way with. It's like being thrown in bed with a wild wolf...Here, is he quiet now. I will hold him for you."

Sandor moves his son to where the babe can reach Sansa's breast. She guides his head to nurse and then Sandor hands over his son completely to Sansa. "He can stay tonight, as I have been rode too hard and put up too wet to fight with you."

"Then I will have to ride you hard every night and I like you wet and unable to argue."

Sandor lays back on his pillow with his hands behind his head. Sansa looks down at him and his self satisfied grin. She knows he has won this battle, but she will win the war; even if her champion is now fighting for the other side.


End file.
